Secret Lovers
by pandawhere
Summary: Maka Albarn is a meister at the DWMA and Soul (Eater) Evans is her weapon, but one night Soul and Maka realize their feelings for each other. The problem is, they have to keep it a secret from their friends. Why? What happens if they find out? (I do not own Soul Eater. This is just an AU.)
1. Maka & Soul (Intro)

Chapter 1

(Maka)

I walked up the steps of the DWMA. It was about 6:30 a.m., which is normally the time I arrive so I can read to myself in the warm library. As I walked through the large doors, I noticed the halls were empty, but that was usually how the academy was at this time.

I made my way to the library, but the doors were locked. That was strange. They were never locked. ' _Okay then?'_ I thought to myself. I walked back down the hallway and up some more stairs until I reached the balcony. Death City was especially beautiful around this time and late in the evening. I heaved a sigh as I took in the scenery and my mind began to wonder off...

I must've lost track of time because I heard a very panicked voice behind me. It was my weapon partner, Soul. He had spiky white hair and crimson eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt accompanied by his leather jacket. "Maka!" I turned around to look at him. "You idiot, you had me so worried. I thought something happened to you," he said.

"I thought cool guys didn't worry," I laughed. He smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go, okay? Stein's waiting for us." Soul turned to walk inside and I followed silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Soul)

I sat in my bed and looked over at my clock. School started in about 30 minutes, so I got dressed and ate breakfast. Blair walked into the room. "Soul, why don't you stay home and play with me?" she asked.

"I can't, Blair. I gotta meet Maka at school."

"Forget about her and play with me!" I rolled my eyes and sighed at that last comment.

"There's no way I could ditch Maka. She'd kill me." I shivered that the thought of being Maka-chopped. I grabbed my keys and walked outside to my motorcycle. I pulled out of the driveway and rode to the academy.

By the time I arrived, it was already fifteen minutes into first period. I walked down the hall and into class, but I was greeted at the door by the professor, Stein. "Soul, where is Maka?"

"Maka's here. I heard her leave this morning." I looked to where we normally sit, but she wasn't there. I looked back at Professor Stein with a worried look. Maka has never missed a day of class.

I ran around the academy and up the stairs to the balcony where I found my meister. She had her hair up in her usual pigtails and she wore a plaid skirt, a vest, and a green tie. "Maka!" She turned to look at me with her emerald green eyes. "You idiot, you had me so worried. I thought something had happened to you."

"I thought cool guys didn't worry," she laughed. I smiled. It was true, cool guys didn't worry, but when their best friend isn't anywhere to be found, they start to.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go, okay? Stein's waiting for us." I started to make my way inside with Maka right behind me. As she walked by my side, our shoulders brushed against the other's and a feeling I've been feeling a lot lately made it's way throughout my body, but I did my best to ignore it.

We walked into class and sat down in our normal seats, and I drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, here's chapter 1 of my new story. I wanted to make this one because I really love Soul and Maka, and the idea of them being together.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and if you haven't, be sure to check out my other story "What is Love?"**

 **~Panda Where**


	2. Soul

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and looked around only to discover that I was all alone in the large classroom of the DWMA. Well, except for Professor Stein.

"Oh good, Soul. I thought you'd never wake up," Stein said, looking up from the papers he was grading. I looked out one of the windows. The sun was very low in the sky.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 5 o'clock."

"It's 5?"

"Is that not what I said, Soul?"

"Dammit! Maka's gonna kill me." I jumped out of my seat and took off out of the classroom. As I ran down the hallway, I noticed a familiar boy with white stripes across one side of his black hair. _Kid._

"Soul, hey! Slow down!" Kid called to me. I did as told and stopped right in front of him. "What are you doing here so late? School ended hours ago."

"Yeah, I know. I fell asleep in Stein's class and Maka didn't wake me up. How about you?"

"I'm waiting on my father to finish his meeting with Maka's father, Death Scythe," Kid replied. Behind him, his partners, Liz and Patty, approached us.

"We couldn't find him, Kid," Patty said.

" _Patty_ ," Kid hissed, nodding in my direction.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"We are looking for Black Star," Kid admitted.

"Why?" I asked, concerned for my idiot friend. He had a way of always getting into trouble.

"He had a freak out after school and stormed off. Everyone's been looking for him around the academy."

"Everyone?" Just then, a small blonde girl with emerald eyes made her way into our little group in the hallway. _Maka._ My heart jumped in my chest as she smiled at me.

"Soul? It's about time you woke up," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. So what was Black Star's freak out about?" I asked.

"Someone was talking down about Tsubaki and he ended up beating the dude's ass, but he took off after Miss Marie broke up the fight. He was pissed," said Liz.

"Oh geez. I think I know where he is," I said. "I'll go talk to him."

"Wow! Okay then, thanks Soul," Kid said, obviously relieved. I continued down the hall and up some stairs until I reached the balcony I found Maka at this morning. I looked up at one of the large, red pillars protruding from one of the giant skulls on the side of the academy. Sure enough, there he was.

"Black Star, you can't just stay up there. Tsubaki needs you," I called to him as I climbed to roof to get to the pillar.

" _No one_ tells me what to do, Soul. You of all people should know that," He replied coldly. I sighed. Black Star was always so stubborn.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but I do know that you had her feelings at heart when that guy decided to open his mouth," I said, attempting to relax him. He only tensed at my words.

"You just don't get it, Soul. You don't have to defend Maka because of how mean she is already. Tsubaki is different. She's so sweet and generous, and she always puts everyone's needs before her own. It's scary, to be honest, how willing she is to sacrifice and humiliate herself for my sake," Black Star said quietly.

"You're right about all of those things, but if you're supposed to be protecting her, then what the hell are you doing up here? No one knows where she is, meaning you aren't doing a very good job."

He turned to look at me, his eyes widened with shock. "You... don't know where she is?"

I shrugged. "Isn't that what I said?" He jumped off the pillar and back onto the balcony. He took off down the stairs and to the halls in a full sprint. I followed.

Once we reached the group, I smiled as Black Star started yelling at me for lying to him. The truth was that Tsubaki was just fine. In fact, she was helping locate her loud, annoying meister. Black Star figured that out after I got him to go looking for her.

Maka looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You really know him like the back of your hand, huh?"

I shrugged because that's what _cool guys_ do. "That's somewhere he's always gone to when he needed to think." I turned to the rest of the group. "I think it's time we all start heading home, don't you think?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed. We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The way home was quiet, but not an uncomfortable quiet. It was nice and it gave me a chance to think about my feelings for a little bit. Having Maka by my side really helped me draw a conclusion.

I love Maka Albarn, the bookworm.

I blushed a deep red at the thought, but I had no doubt that it was true. The only problem was that I had no idea how she felt. Honestly, she probably thought of me as just her weapon partner, nothing more than a friend. I sighed.

"What's the matter, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Nothin'," I lied, slipping my hands into my pockets. Cool guys don't confess their love for someone. That's not cool...

Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey, Hey, Hey! Long time no update with this one. I think I might start writing this one again because it's got potential.**

 **Anyways, be sure to check out my other story "What is Love?"**

 **Much Love**

 **~Panda Where**


	3. Maka

Chapter 3

"Soul! Hurry up! Lord death needs us," I called to my weapon partner. We, along with Kid, Black Star, and their weapons, we called up to see Kid's father for a reason currently unknown to us. Once we arrived in the death room, we were greeted by the cheerful founder of the academy and..., I sighed, my father. Almost instantly, he broke out into tears and clung to me. "Get off of me, Papa!"

"MAKAAAAA! DON'T YOU LOVE YOUR PAPA?" he wailed. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I don't want to love him. If anything, I'd rather have him in my life than not at all, but that's only if he and Mama were together. The memories of all the times he cheated her replayed in my mind. Well, the times that I caught him.

"Ugh," I said. I felt Soul place a hand on my shoulder and I forgot all about my idiot dad as relief flowed through me. There was something about my partner that relaxed me and made me feel comfortable when I was frustrated or hurt. I smiled.

"Why did you summon us, Dad?" Kid asked Death.

"Well, I have a mission for you three meisters and your weapons," he replied in his normal cheerful voice.

"And what is it?" Soul asked.

"It's not _too_ dangerous, but only if you all fight together and use resonance link. The mission is to retrieve the soul of a witch that has recently made herself known to Death City. Seeing as how you all _mostly_ held your own during the battle with the kishin, Ashura, you've all been givin this mission- or rather, _assignment-_ to see if you're ready to move up to being two-star meisters. In Kid's case, a three-star," Spirit explained, returning back to normal. I looked at my teammates and grinned.

"We've got this, guys. This witch won't even know what hit her," I said happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit!" Soul shouted as I deflected a blast from the witch's magic.

"Hang in there, Soul," I said, trying to land a hit on her. How was she this strong?

"OUT OF THE WAY, MAKA! IT'S TIME TO GIVE YOUR GOD A TURN!" Black Star yelled, leaping into the air with Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode. I chuckled. He was quiet the entire way there, probably because of what had happened the day prior with his freak out, but when we were suddenly thrown straight into battle, he was all fired up

When Black Star was thrown at a near by tree, Kid jumped in, firing all he had, but missing every shot. "We have to use resonance link, Kid," I called to him.

"There's no time," he replied.

"There's also no other choice if we want to make it back to the academy safely," Soul said, agreeing with me.

"Maka, we can't let our guard down for that long so we can concentrate on it. We haven't even perfected it yet," Kid said, obviously frustrated.

"We have to try!" I insisted.

"Maka, there's no ti-."

"Kid!" I screamed as I jumped in front of him to take the impact of the witch's attack. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Kid and Black Star rush her and Soul hovering over me, yelling something I couldn't understand. He started to cry as the world around me began to fade.

 _I'm so sorry, Soul._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with a raging headache. I looked around and realized that I was in the infirmary at the academy. Then, I noticed someone sleeping in a chair, their head resting at the foot of the bed. _Soul_.

He began to stir and suddenly sat straight up. He looked around, alert and ready to fight. Soul's eyes eventually met mine, and his lips turned up in a tired grin. "Hey, you're awake," he said, scooting over towards me.

"How long was I out?" I asked, rubbing my head in pain.

"About three days."

 _"Three days?!"_ I yelled, jumping up and trying to get out of bed. I had to have missed so much in class.

"Slow down. Nygus told me to make sure you stayed in bed after you woke up. You may be strong enough to think and speak, but walking and fighting are whole other stories," he said, sitting me back down.

"But Soul, I have things I need to do," I said in an attempt to coax him into letting me go.

"Not gonna happen, Maka." He shook his head. Soul was stubborn, and I knew that, so I let it be.

"How are you doing?" I asked, trying to spike up a conversation.

"Have you seen _you?_ I think you should worry about yourself before you worry about me. You look _awful_ ," he laughed genuinely. I grinned.

"Aren't you just a peach," I said sarcastically.

"Even sweeter," he said with a smile. A sudden warm feeling flowed throughout my body and I suddenly had... butterflies? From what? "You okay, Maka? Your face is red. Are you hot?"

I flushed a deep red after realizing what it was that made me feel this way. I waved a hand in front of my face to let him know not to worry. "I'm okay," I said as casually as I could manage in that moment.

"Okay then. I'm going to get some food. I'll bring you back something if you'd like. Three days with no food, you're probably starving." I nodded to him as he opened the door and walked out, closing it again as he left.

I suddenly felt sad. I looked around the room. I knew this feeling, but I didn't want to acknowledge it because I didn't want it to be true.

I missed Soul.

Even if he had only gone to get food, I still missed him. Why? That had been the question I refused to answer because I _knew_ why. I sighed and pushed the thought out of my mind and lay back down onto my pillow. My head was still pounding, even after I closed my eyes, so sleep was no longer an option. Instead, I lay there in silence, waiting for my weapon to return.

Just then, the door had opened slowly to reveal Kid standing there with a sad smile

"Hello, Maka. I heard you were awake, so I figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I just have a headache, but other than that, I'm good," I replied. He had a look of guilt on his face.

"If we would've just used resonance link like you said, you wouldn't be here and we would've been able to defeat that witch," Kid said. "This was all my fault, and I'm very sorry that I caused you to get hurt. It should've been me." Tears welled in his eyes as he spoke.

I placed a hand on his and said, "Look, I know I got hurt, but it's because I distracted you, which made you an open target. You let your guard down because I argued with you, so I felt the need to protect you," I replied with a small smile. "Kid, you're my friend and teammate. We're supposed to protect one another."

"I guess you're right, but I am forever grateful for what you've done for me," Kid said. The door to infirmary opened once more to reveal Soul and two boxes of food.

"Hey, Kid," he said, walking over to us.

"Hello, Soul," Kid greeted back. "I must be going, then. Glad you're doing better, Maka." He got up and left.

"Is he okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, he is," I said, happy that my partner returned.

And with food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hehe. KID AND MAKA HAD A SMALL MOMENT BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT WAS NEEDED!!**

 **Anyways, neither, Soul or Maka, quite understand their feelings, but they both seem to know what they were (their feelings). I'm hyped.**

 **(Also if you caught that Fairy Tail reference, I applaud you lol)**

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to check out my other story! Bye-ya!**

 **~Panda Where**


End file.
